Boom Town
Boom Town is the first of Uncle Jalapeño's levels in The Canyons. You have to rescue him from Sherif Zapata's jail so he can teach you about explosives for later uses in levels. The level is somewhat difficult to ace, due to the tendency of impact explosives to go off prematurely. Walkthrough When Frida drops you off, go right and you'll get two Mexican themed costumes. There is also a Prize Bubble a little back to the left; you have to leap from the platform that extends from Frida's heart transport to get it. Carry on right and you'll have to leap on wobbly platforms to avoid hitting the cacti; you might need to practice the timing a little if you want to "ace" this part. When you drop down a prize bubble is hiding behind a cactus to the left. Go right and you'll see a stack of sponges. Gently push them right up to the semi-circular cacti, then abruptly pull them back left so they fall to the right, letting you jump over. They may land oddly, so try and level them off before jumping. Next you come to an uphill climb. A button sets off some trigger explosives; stay where you are, for a flaming boulder rolls down afterwards. Leap over it when it stops and climb up the next slope. Press the switch, and then jump back to the lower layer as two boulders fall down. If you want the score bubbles, you can wait for the first to roll and then jump up and stand in front of the hole in the wall along the second slope; the second boulder will bounce over you. Carry on up and go up the third slope, hit the switch and leg it down; hiding either under the lip of the ledge with the button on or running back onto the second slope, because another big boulder will roll down. It'll hit the cow and knock it down; if you want to can jump down and get the Prize Bubble and the key (unlocks "Cowabunga" minigame.) Carry on up the third slope. OPTIONAL: Two player challenge; along the third slope you can jump down near the two-player sign. There's an impact explosive dispenser and a brightly coloured strip. Have one player grab the left of the strip and push it down to the right; it will catch on an indent lower down and stay there as a slope. Then, have the same player go down an activate the check point, and grab the right of the right-most polystyrene mine cart to stop them both moving. The other player should then carefully pull an impact explosive down the slope and into the right-most mine cart (not the left one.) Warning: this is extremely difficult! It may take many tries to perfect! You may have to wriggle and push the explosive or carts to roll it into the right one. Then have a player grab the right side of the right-most cart and pull it to the right over the gap, and the other player grab the left. The right side player should keep tapping , and you should pull up onto the next platform along with the other player. Keep pulling/pushing it up the slope until you hit a barrier. Keep the player holding the right side grabbing it so it doesn't roll down and the other player can pull the two-way switch. Let go of the cart so it goes up the new slope. When it's all the way up, pull the switch back and jump over the gap again. Repeat with the other cart, but this time it should be a little easier. When you let it go up the slope on the right, this time, when it gets about half way up, pull the two-way switch back so the slope closes back up. The cart will move to the other side. When they're both in place (one should be up on the left, the other on the right) press the red switch. The explosives should detonate and collapse the floor of the bank, releasing lots of Score and Prize Bubbles. If some get stuck, keep raising/lowering the slope to free them. Again: this challenge is very tough! Be patient. Go back to the start and push the strait wall down near the checkpoint over the cacti. You can get back this way, or you can just go back up where the impact explosives are. It is possible, however, to get most of the prize bubbles with one player (at the cost of dying once or twice). Repeat most of the steps above until you reach the cavern with the empty mine carts. First you have to push the explosives in the building with the wall attached with string next to the bank (CAUTION: DO NOT blow up the explosives by treading on the button on top of the building). Place the explosives in front of the bank door. Now go back, blow up the explosives then go to the empty mine carts. If you're quick it is possible to push the first cart across the gap, let go and quickly jump across. Grab the prize bubbles there and you'll find that most of the prize bubbles fell into the deadly chasm which you have to push the cart across. Aim your jump right and retry a couple of times to get all the bubbles. Walkthough Continued Up the slope will bring you to some buildings. Climb up the explosives and then detonate to create a way up. You should be shot upwards, and if you land in the background there should be two tower like things. Well, not anymore, because you probably blew them up when you landed, but there's a few prize bubbles that swing down. Head left and drop down to collect two prize bubbles. Then, if you can make it, try and leap onto the giant red Pináta to get it as a prize bubble. Carry on over the Bank; if you did the two player challenge earlier the inside should be empty; and go up the slope to the right (which there is something hiding behind, too.) Then, Sherif Zapata will come and taunt you, saying your close to where Jalapéno's being held. Hit the switch and a rocket will pop out. Jump on its back and grab the sponge; you'll fly up the ramp and land outside the jail. If you did it right, you'll also pop the Prize Bubble containing the rocket. Continue right, dodging falling scorpions as you go. Then, The Collector will come an kidnap Frida and Don Lu! Carry on right. OPTIONAL: Push the sponge up to the explosives on wheels. Jump on the explosives, then on the sponge. Carry on right and you will see some swinging bird shapes. If you have the orange bird sticker, place it on each of the shapes to get 6 prizes. If you miss a bird and stamp the danger sign in the background, though, bombs will rain from the ceiling and kill you! You'll then have to start again... Grab the wheeled explosives and pull them left, avoiding the scorpions. You can use them as a ledge to get the prize bubbles on the cliff before you reach the jail again. When you do reach it, stand by the door for detonation! Jalapéno will be freed and you can nab the prize bubbles before dropping down. Jalapéno will teach you about impact explosives. Pick one up, and gently carry it right using the Jetpack, around the cliffs. When you see the polystyrene shapes below two prize bubbles, drop the bomb and slowly blast a way through. You need at least two bombs, usually three. Get the next jetpack. OPTIONAL: Two player challenge; get the next explosives but carry one backwards a little. Just below where you blew up the polystyrene barrier is a little strip on sponge. Blow it up! Then, you can enter the two-player zone. One player goes left, the other, right. The player on the right has to pick up a bomb and gently roll it down the gap where the toxic gas is to the left side. Then, press the button so the other player can get through. The left player can then use the right player's bombs to blast a way through. At the bottom are lots of prize bubbles. Pull the lever and exit through the right on the jetpacks to get out. Pick up the explosives and carefully carry them past the three poking spikes. This is extremely difficult, be careful! You need at least two bombs; try and drop the first one centre-right on the blockage, and swing the second bomb to the right. If you just drop them straight down, you need three. Carry on through the gap and Jalapéno will ask you to get on a minecart. Grab the Prize Bubbles, and ride the cart all the way down to the end! Trivia *Right beside of the bank, there is a building with explosives. Move the explosives to a window of the bank, press the switch, and go down to the two player area to get the prize bubbles, Making this one of the few 2-player challenges that can be done with one player. *This level has the 3rd highest number of characters for an LBP1 story level (after The Collector's Lair and The Collector): Sackboy, Don Lu, Frida, Devante, Luchador, Sheriff Zapata, Uncle Jalapeño and The Collector. Category:The Canyons Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 boom town Category:Story Category:Story Levels Category:Articles in need of images